From a different world
by thehorde23
Summary: An alien being that has jumped dimensions, is now starting to call the world of Equestria his home. What more? An alien that gets a mental overload, that caused his stupor. She's taken care of an alien idiot for his first year of house arrest and nothing happens until now. A fully functional alien is a sudden change. Can she handle him by the reins, or will she have to let him go?


A sense of home…

It had been one year since the alien had last spoken to any of them, it was downright depressing that it didn't speak after encountering it for the first time. Twilight could still remember it like reading a book, after it spoke it just went… well she didn't like to say what others thought of the human: A mute. Oh, but how true it seemed to be that after telling it's story once, it would just shut itself away from the rest of the world. It had been like that for day, weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into a year.

Now it just sat on it's bed with the cover to it's chin and just staring at… well nothing in particular, just lazily looking around. It made her nearly insanely mad that after taking care of it for a year and doing everything she could for it and have nothing back in return, not even a thank you. The alien was just a mass that drifted around in her space. Nothing signaled at the human ever coming out of it's dumbfounded state, all it ever thought of when she looked in it's mind were simple thoughts such as: PEE. POO. I don't like it here. I don't belong here. FOOD. SICK?

She sometimes thought to get rid of it, dump it in the middle of nowhere so it wouldn't be her problem anymore. Of course she couldn't bring herself to do it, after all she was curious that it might actually do something new this year. She hoped that once it miraculously got out of it's stupid state of mind that it would just leave, nobody cared for it anymore not even the nurses, doctors or even herself. It was just dead weight that she had to carry around by orders from the Princess. Twilight sighed as she looked outside to the sunset where the sky was met with the horizon. Some days she had to pull herself together to take care of the human even if she didn't want to, but because she had to and it was just sad that something with so much potential go to waste.

For some reason she felt nervous as if something might happen that she would miss, she headed downstairs to the room where the human sat up on its bed, staring at the reddish-orange ball of light as it illuminated his face. The light was suave and it gave the human a rosy colored tint, she smiled at the serene scene as she looked at it. It's hair had been combed back and he breathed softly, then to her surprise, it spoke softly with a voice that would probably be considered handsome. It was repeating it as if she didn't hear it, which she did hear it so clearly and she knew what it felt like, "It feels like home and I don't want to leave home." It said, hinting at sadness so deep she could only edge closer to him until she hesitated for a small moment, she was right upon him now. She lifted her hoof and rubbed it on the human's back to make it feel better, she stared at the sunset until the last traces of light left the horizon.

She cried to herself that night, it was such a touching time, that afternoon, it almost seemed like a good dream come true, perhaps it did come true. She closed her heavy eyelids and went into the most relaxing, deepest slumber she had ever known. She jumped up to the sound of… well nothing, just silence, too silent. She went downstairs to check on the human before decided to do anything else. She went to its room to check if it was there, but it wasn't so she went to the kitchen and voila! Nothing. She was worried that if it left this house then it probably got up and left. She heard Spike moving around in his bed, she went to him and woke him gently so. He only looked at her and yawned, he told her that he left really early in the morning to go somewhere or something like that. She ran to the door, pulling it open, as she was about to burst out of her dwelling something tall stopped her. She backed up and saw that it was him, and he was eating a muffin, probably from Derpy. He only stood there eating slowly at the doorway before she moved out the way for him, as she closed the door she inspected that if he was walking around then she wanted to know why and where. "Where were you! I was so worried about you, even Spike was too." Twilight ranted. Spike appeared and said hey to the human. He only nodded his head as a reply, he turned to her patted her head, "Yeah, worried…, anyways I just decided to get out and at least have some fresh air, that is unless your princesses are against that for some reason." He shrugged and sat down on the couch, he shifted to get comfortable and picked up a book from the table to read.

This was totally unlike him, out of the blue and suddenly he just become normal, is this even normal for humans to shrug it off like it's no big deal? Twilight was thinking and she pulled out a quill and paper to write and send to Celestia considering the human's strange behavior, and to note his sudden change of intelligence. It was just too strange that not even a day ago he was more boring than the typical tree, and just suddenly rise out of his oblivion like no big deal, too strange, she considered. " If anything is true, is that I tend to be an asshole at times, but you know what? I don't care what anyone says, I haven't felt this good in a long time." As if to emphasize how good the felt, he stretched and yawned at the same time. "Wake me when it's not as boring." He said tiredly. Now that made her a little angry at the incompetence of his attitude. She put the letter down, now to find out what caused his sudden change. "I remember having to drop a steaming log last night and since you don't have toilets, I had to dig a hole and crap in it as best as I could." He spoke to no one in particular, just chuckled.

She had to stop herself from laughing out loud, and she hadn't laughed in a long time. She had to focus on what mattered right now, she crept up to the couch where he was staring at nothing again. It seemed to be a common feature among his behavior, that if he did nothing long enough he just… only zoned out, it was weird how he seemed to do it all the time. "Why do you always zone out all the time?" She asked out of curiosity, and she hoped she didn't offend him. "It just happens, its actually pretty normal for humans. We just start thinking about random things, I guess its to calm us down or something." He replied with a vibe in his voice that told her he was thinking of something else at the moment. She nodded slowly, it made sense anyways, she had one more question and it was a serious one too. "How did you come here, I mean h-how did you manage to even get here?" She sounded like she was interrogating him. He turned his to face hers, he smiled and said "Are you sure? I mean it's a pretty long story.", he sighed before continuing, "It all started like this." And he told the most scientific, unbelievably crazy story that even she couldn't believe it, but she could. She had just found the most valuable being that ever appeared among the history of Equestria, a technologically advanced being, far more advanced then even she could even imagine: A dead astronaut in one dimension, a living monster the next. It was very mind-boggling to her, even considering how smart she was, she could see why he had been in a stupor state of mind, he was stupefied until his brain could finally accept what he had seen, which was a lot for his brain to accept. "I can call this place my home for now." He said.

Now she had something new to tell Celestia in the letter, a new story.


End file.
